When the Night Comes
by sammilexa28
Summary: Vivian was a normal 21 year old graduate from college, trying make a life herself. Or at least she thought so... until one night at a karaoke bar she meets someone who seems so, so, out of place, so different, and so mysterious. She would have never even been able to comprehend the world that the Alpha wolf, Jonathan, of the Eastern Woods Pack was going to expose her to.
1. Chapter 1

From the Office to the Bar

I felt my heart beating rapidly as I tried to look both respectable and innocent at the same time.

"Ms. Beauchamp," came a question interrupting my thoughts, "do you know why you're here today?"

I guess I couldn't pull it off. _Dang! What could my boss possibly want with me?_ My mind ruffled through possible scenarios only to remain baffled. _Yet, wait. Is it because…_

"Ms. Beauchamp, did you hear me? I asked you a question and I fully expect an answer."

"Yes. I mean no, sir. I mean I don't know why I'm here. Sir." He gave me a questioning look, eyebrow lifting up to portray an expression of inquiry. _Keep it cool, keep it cool,_ I mentally chanted as I tried to school my face into a neutral expression.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ms. Beauchamp?" _Crap_ , I thought, _he knows_! My eyes move to the floor, the lightness of the carpet bright in contrast against the black suave of my flats. I move my head in a slight shake of denial.

"No, Sir," my voice comes in a low, humble response, my eyes still downcast but shifted slightly up to look at the mahogany desk positioned in front of me. Mr. Flint remained silent for a long moment, studying my face as I tried to keep it blank, stoic.

Finally, _finally_ , he looked away, lifting his feet to rest on the desk while he twiddled a pencil in his hand. "Well, there is no reason to draw this session out any longer than it needs to be. Ms. Beauchamp, I think we both know the real reason why you're here." He halts his speech with a long pause, allowing for his words to slowly, gutwrenchingly sink in. _He knows!_

It was a complete accident. Early in the morning, one day in the month's past, I held a medium sized cup of a hazelnut latte from Peet's coffee as I stumbled into my boss's office to bring in some paperwork. Luckily for me, the janitor had forgotten to lock the door so I took it as a chance to place my work in his office. I had been laboring all night preparing business records for the restaurant, and I was hasty to have it out of my hands. However, juggling with opening the door, half asleep, with paperwork and coffee in each hand proved to be a little too much for me: stumbling in, I tripped over my feet landing with a loud thud and an exhale of breath. Thereafter it was like a slow motion scene: my paperwork scattered across the floor as my coffee cup hit the ground, and bounced once… twice… top popping off to mimic a loud, wet kiss. My eyes had widened in horror as I watched the brown sugary liquid spread across the carpet blanketing the floor like a gentle cloud. I watched in terror as the latte soaked into the carpet like a sunken caress, or a deepened kiss. And then, like a splash of cold water, reality snapped in, coupled a fresh punch of fear, and I gathered up the cup and my paperwork before rushing out. Needless to say, I was the cause of the stain that wouldn't come out of the floor before the big shot boss came in and took her seat within his office. And not to mention, the offhanded comment about the office looking like a pig-pen.

"Well," Mr. Flint's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I suppose I should inform you then." Fear gripped my heart as I mentally chanted _please don't fire me, please don't fire me, I need this job. Fiona can't pay rent by herself!_

"I'm promoting you."

"What?!" My body lurched forward in surprise and then froze in shock. I was rigid in disbelief.

"I'm promoting you, Ms. Beauchamp. Over the past few months you have proved yourself to be a valuable asset to this restaurant as a waitress and an assistant manager in training. So I made the executive decision to promote you," He leaned back further in his chair, his curly dark hair crushed between his head and the seat. "You know, Ms. Beauchamp," he began conservationally, "it is always nice to see a young person, such as myself, doing well. Did you know I'm only twenty-seven?"

"You're not...you're promoting me?" My voice came in small whisper. I had to catch myself from asking him if he was going to fire me.

Mr. Flint responded in amusement hazel green eyes shining with a smile, "Why Ms. Beauchamp, I just told you the answer to that question twice," he gave a small chuckle at the look on my face, "Let me tell you something you didn't know. You will receive a raise of five dollars added to your hourly pay as well as a few benefits that comes along with being an assistant manager."

Twenty minutes later when I walked out of his office I stopped for a moment, checked the time and realized it was my lunch break. I headed to back, where my co-workers and I kept all our stuff, and grabbed my purse before leaving with a shake of my head and a sly smile as I headed off to Peet's to grab a hazelnut latte.

"I'd like a Shirley Temple, please."

"Viv, you're so _boring_ , goodness, it's the weekend," I glanced over at my friend, Fiona, who had rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter. "Get her a shot of scotch, instead," she suggested with a perfect twist of her lush red lips. The bartender gave a sly smile at her knowing look and I quickly acted to rectify the situation.

"No! No, ummm, how about a… margarita instead. Yes, a margarita" My eyes moved over to glance at Fiona who flashed me a bright victory smile.

"Now that's more like it girl! A little alcohol is definitely what you need to get a good kick start to the weekend." She paused to take a sip of her own shot of scotch, "Who knows," she added as an off hand comment, "maybe you'll even get laid."

"Fiona!" My voice came sternly, "Shut up, people might hear you!" I was flabbergasted. The last thing I wanted was to seem desperate in a karaoke bar.

"Good. Really, Viv, when's the last time you had some action? And I don't mean a nice, little make out session. I mean some actual good fu-"

I cut her off, "OKAY. This conversation is done." I gave her a knowing look. Her voice had been getting noticeably louder and I definitely didn't want to direct some unnecessary attention our way.

"Viv, c'mon," She began again. I gave her another look and she signed, took another sip and leaned in towards me, starting again, in a much lower voice. "Viv, sweetheart I'm just looking out for you," Her warm sienna eyes shone with emotion as I took in her curly, platinum blonde hair, and saw the sincerity on her face. "Look sweetheart," she grabbed both of my hands, "you work so hard. And… I know you get lonely sometimes," My head jerked away in denial and I began to tug my hands out of hers. "Vivian, I'm serious!"

"Lower your voice," I told her as my margarita arrived.

The bartender slide Fiona another shot of scotch. She glanced at him confused, eyebrows crinkling slightly. "But I didn't order another shot."

Giving her an open smile, the bartender responded, "This one's on the house." After surveying him with my eyes, I'll admit he was kinda of cute: he had a boyish face, mossy green eyes, and curly, dirty blond hair.

She shot him a seductive smile, immediately in flirt mode, "Well, in that case I'll happily take it," and with that she held eye contact with him, bringing the glass to her lips. He watched as she tilted her head back, allowing for the liquid to rush forward, and her lipstick to smear the crystal clear glass. "Delicious." Then slowly, intimately, without breaking eye contact with him, she lightly licked her lips, setting the empty shot glass down. The bartender blushed. He was probably wishing his lips were hers at the moment. Poor guy; Fiona liked to flirt but he certainly wasn't her type; she would never end up with him or much less even go for a guy like him. As the flustered bartender was called away by another customer Fiona's amused eyes found mine. And I knew she planning on resurfacing our previous conversation.

My head turned and I focused on my drink as an excuse not to look at her, taking a slow sip. Fruity flavoring and the fermented taste of alcohol filled my mouth, slowly beginning to warm up my insides as I set my drink down.

"Vivian."

My head moved in her direction. "Look, girl, you're a sexy hot, single young lady who just got a promotion. And I know you're lonely, don't pretend. I also know that you're busy. I just think that you deserve to let your hair down and... to have a little bit of fun for the evening." Her moved her body in a suggestive pose, blonde hair framing her face perfectly, "It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun every once in awhile." She gave my shoulder a light push and I couldn't help but to break into a smile.

"See? Look we're in a bar, having a little fun, and a little fun never hurt nobody. Besides you got all dressed up. You're eye candy and the guys here will appreciate a little bit of extra flavoring," she added bringing her sultry voice back, and I let out a little giggle.

"Fiona, you did not just say that," My attempt to be serious failed as another little giggle escaped my lips at the look on her face.

"What?!" Fiona responded, flabbergasted. "How often do you think a hot black chick like you walks into this bar on this side of town?"

"Oh my goodness, Fiona," I responded. I picked up my margarita again meaning to drink it as she grabbed my arm simultaneously pulling my attention from my drink.

"They're gonna think you're exotic." I saw the smile in her eyes that was reinforced by the sly look on her face.. She raised her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Stop it," I said playfully, looking back at my drink but still smiling as she let my arm go and shook her bouncing head of curls with a big grin gracing her lips. I took another intoxicating sip of the margarita, letting it last a little longer this time, feeling a little more warmth spread. I spied back at her, signing, wishing I was as beautiful as she was. Her platinum blonde hair was done in the classic Marilyn Monroe do, big curls lightly resting against her skin. Her skin, itself, was a creamy white hue and her black mascara-brushed lashes perfectly accented her face. Fiona had painted her mouth a beautiful lush, shiny red drawing attention to her full lips, and she also wore a low cut red dress, clinging in all the right places, showing off her assets. The result: irresistible. Guys were automatically drawn to her like pollinators to a rose, but she was selectively. She was like a lioness: strong, fierce, beautiful, and very very very selective. She knew what she wanted and she certainly didn't settle for less. I admired that about her. I admired her loyalty, too. And I most certainly valued her friendship.

She gave me a another sly smile, "What? You're hot, girl. C'mon on! I mean look at that dress. It certainly doesn't get any better that," she said before gulping down some more scotch sent her way. I looked down at myself seeing a shimmering red dress that went just below my knees. There was a sweetheart cut in the front, leaving my shoulders bared while expanding into long sleeves running down my arms. I wore lipstick as well, showing off a beautiful plum color that popped my medium-toned chocolate skin. "And your glasses are so cute!" She whined.

I wore dark blue marbled, big framed glasses that DID do my face some serious cute justice. "So what, I look a little hotter than normal," I said giving in a little; her face lit up at my admission to her being right, "but," I said not finished, "you're still some hot stuff. Definitely way hotter than me. By far."

Fionna rolled her eyes, "That's an over exaggeration. Besides look how beautiful your curls are."

"Fiona, just look at how guys respond to you! How they look at you, Effie!" I whisper screamed. Both of our eyes moved to the bartender who we both caught staring at her. His eyes quickly shifted elsewhere. "Vivian, sweetie," she started in a mother-like voice, "it's all about how you present yourself. If you flirt a little the boys will go an extra mile to keep your attention. You don't flirt so you don't get that extra special attention." On cue, another shot of scotch was placed in front of her. She reached over and took my margarita sliding the shot of scotch over to rest in front of me. I looked at her confused and she explained herself saying, "Your margarita will be my last alcoholic beverage for the night. Hey, one of us has to drive and you're having fun tonight so drink up." With that she raised my glass and finished what was left of it. She gave me a look and with a sigh I finished her shot glass in one gulp. "Now that's the spirit!" came her approval.

The bartender walked over to us and set another glass in front of Fiona, most likely intending to get her drunk. In a smooth move she slid it over to me and requested water. The bartender came back, visibly having lost a pep in his step and she rewarded him with a knowing smile. She leaned over to me saying, "Too bad I don't really have sex with strangers." I stifled a laugh; I knew her too well.


	2. Essential Author's Note

am doing something called a Life Lab in my my AP Literature class: it's when you do something to change your life for a month but since school is almost over I'll be doing it for 3 weeks. I chose to write a story because I love to read but I've never been able to push myself to complete my stories so I'm giving myself that extra push. I'll be writing 1000 words a day and will update this story every 2 to 3 days. Please comment because in my presentation of my Life Lab I may show my class some of your comments and love that may have or may not have been sent my way. After the life lab I do plan on continuing and completing this story. Thanks for reading! Much love!  
\- Sammilexa28


	3. The Song

The Song

"Effie, stop! Shut up!," I said bursting with laughter. Fiona doubled over the bar's counter unable to resist the consuming laughter overtaking us both. Her shit talking was making both of us crack up, and where some women would get fed up with the unwanted attention, Fiona simply made a game out getting hit on, and would mercilessly point out every stupid thing the offender did thereafter as we both indulged in the mirth it brought.

"Ok, ok, fine!" She said, suppressing laughter, "I will spare you," she said stopping to take a sip water and then to point a jabbing finger at me, "But only if you go up to that mic and sing. I brought you to a karaoke bar for a reason. You're having fun tonight so get your ass up there and put on a show. Besides," She starts suggestively, "I've heard that most guys like a girl with some pipes. Especially in the very acts of fu..."

"Fiona! Shut up," came in disbelief as I had playfully hit her arm causing for us both to start up in another round of giggles.

"Do it!"

"Or what?"

"Or..."

"You'll what?" I respond daringly, almost snide.

I saw the very moment that the idea came to her: her mouth had twisted into a malicious smile, her legs crossing, as she brought what was left of her glass of water to her blood red lips. With her smirk she began, "Well, Viv, if you decide that you don't want to, well, I could always just stand up and notify everyone here just how single you are. How very, well, what's the word? Is it desperate?," she leans in, "Thirsty? Or perhaps a sentence or two about how very sexually deprived you are? How in need of some lovemaking?," she gave a little laugh, "Don't test me love. You know sometimes I don't play: I take action. You know I would."

"You wouldn't. Fiona you wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to risk betting?"

"Bitch," I had muttered under my breath as I downed another shot and then made to stand up. Fiona smiled in victory, smug.

"Well, that's the spirit love! Go up there and show 'em what you got!" Her smile was radiant against her smooth pale skin, her platinum curls like a soft hint of sunshine in the low lighting, and the warmth in her light brown eyes was almost enough to make me want to forget how irritated I was with her demanding nature. Almost. But not quite.

I mumbled some nonsense under my breath about getting Fiona back as I waited for the current guy singing to finish his song. As the host took the microphone back and called out for other willing participants I glanced back at Fiona hoping she'd give me a break. But she only smiled encouragingly with a hint of mischief in her eyes. I glared at her before turning and taking a deep breath. I waved my hand to catch the host's attention.

My heart thumped at a frantic beat, sensing the many pairs of eyes watching me, as I walked up to the stage, and took the mic. I kept my eyes glued to the big lyric screen displaying songs for me to choose from.

 _Crazy by Gnarls Barkley, great song but no, not tonight. Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars, no, Baby Please Don't Go by Mike Posner, no. Come on, come on… there's gotta be something I'm feeling tonight..._

My eyes kept scanning the screen in what felt like forever, desperate for something, anything. And then, _finally_ , I had found something. I raised the mic to my lips and with a sign I said, "Excuse me, um, I think I've found my song. I would like to sing, ummm, Into You by Ariana Grande, please." My eyes closed in an effort to calm myself. Yet, the action was in vain as the adrenaline was still pumping through my veins having the opposite effect of a calming.

I felt the song just as much as I heard it begin.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

" _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe."_ The rich alto of my voice ended in a shaky breath.

" _And all I want to do is to do is to fall in deep."_ I closed my eyes again to center myself and began to give myself into the music.

" _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line."_ My body had begun to sway slightly to the beat, giving in a little more.

" _So name a game to play and we'll roll the dice, hey."_ I sang a little more daringly, a little more confidently.

" _Oh baby, look what you started. The temperature's rising in here."_ My head moved from side to side one hand running through my hair, my entire body feeling the beat.

" _Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move. Before I make a move."_ My thoughts are consumed with the lyrics as I let my body dance in any direction it wishes to.

" _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it,"_ I jerk my head to the side and then forward again not caring that a silent room is watching me, mesmerised, my world becoming only defined by and with the music playing and the lyrics in my head.

" _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."_ I moved my body to go down lower and lower until my knees reached the stage, before coming up.

" _Got everyone watching' us, so baby, let's keep it secret,"_ A single finger was raised to my lips before it was dropped.

" _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my body,"_ I begin to jump and down a few times. My eyes find Fiona to find her eyes closed, body moving to the beat, and hands raised above her head.

" _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah,"_ My finger points to her as I go down again, this time when coming up, blowing her a kiss. She looks up in time to catch it and mouth and mouths an 'I told you so' before blowing a kiss back.

" _This could take some time, hey."_ I start, but stop startled by another voice, a male voice, someone singing in tenor. Someone had just harmonized with me. My shock was apparent on my face as I searched for the offender.

" _I made too many mistakes. Better get this right, right, baby,"_ He sang at the moment I found him. He wore a black t-shirt that hinted at his toned figure underneath, tall frame over towering all others as he stood to the side with his arms crossed. He eyes met mine, but the intensity in them, the feral smug look, caused for me to tear my eyes from his to avoid... what exactly? Challenging him? I shook the thoughts off, instead choosing to occupy my mind with the way his blond hair curled on top of his head.

" _Oh baby, look what you started. The temperature's rising in here,"_ He sings, snapping out of my staring stupor.

" _Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move,"_ To my further shock and disbelief he bea walking towards the stage, towards me. Confident stride causing for all eyes to be glued to him. His stunt seemed to hint at danger, his arrogant head raised, eyes watching… me? My stomach did some weird little flip at the realization; my heart beat a little faster and I realized that it terrified me that out of all of the people in the room he wished to approach me. _Me?_ Over _Fiona?_

" _Before I make a move,"_ he sang darker, lower, and I felt a little shiver run up my back. As he reached the stage he looked at me expectantly, eyebrow arrogantly raised inquiring as to way I had stopped singing. I abruptly looked away from him and turned towards the audience as if nothing had happened and continued into the song.

" _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it,"_ We harmonized, voices matching and meddling perfectly together.

" _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it,"_ My eyelids closed shut and I let the music over take me again, allowing for my hips to start to sway.

" _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body. Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."_ I had felt hot hands on my shoulders as he turned me around to face him, pulling my body against his. I looked up find him staring down at me a feral smirk on his lips, and a look that seemed almost… predatorial. For a quick second our eyes met. His were green, I took quick note. A very vibrant green that shone like a beacon among the dirty blond curls framing his face. My thoughts scattered as he raised my microphone to be equally placed between us before we started on the next lyrics once again harmonizing.

" _Got everyone watching' us, so baby, let's keep it secret,"_ I looked out to Fiona to see her satisfied smile at my compromised position, and then I glanced back at the stranger to find his eyes had followed mine to Fiona. I saw the suppresses lust in his eyes and the appreciation for Fiona's beauty in his gaze. His brow creased with a mental inquiry concerning who she was, and all too familiar determination set in his gaze. At this discovery something burned with me, urgently building up to a crescendo, heating my body up with an unexplainable fury; I was jealous. I could not fathom why this was but my body was consumed with anger at the fact that it seemed like he wanted _her._ Everyone, every guy always wants _her._ In a room full of women Fiona would be anyone's top choice. And she was everything that I wish I could have been and more; her beauty, her charm, her confidence seemed to forever draw people in. And though I loved her, I really did with all my heart, there was no doubt in that, she was my best friend; I wish it could be me for once. I wish that I could be the wanted one or the beautiful one. I wish that _I_ was the one who got hit on at bars, that I could turn heads wherever I went. Our eyes met again, dark brown eyes and vibrant green ones locked on each other; and for some reason looking into his eyes made me realize that I couldn't help but want to keep his attention on me. I didn't want him looking at Fiona wishing that she was the one up here with him instead of me. I wanted him to want _me._

" _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it,"_ I turned around, my back pressed against chest before I began dancing again his body, not caring that we had an audience, just focusing on him and the music.

" _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body,"_ His hands slid down to grab a hold of my hips as he moved his head to rest against mine.

" _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."_ We continued like this in perfect harmony, bodies moving in sync and totally lost in our own world that only allowed for the existence of the song and the beat and each other.

I walked back to my seat next to Fiona feeling all gross from the sweat that caused my dress to cling to my body.

"So?!" I looked up to see Fiona leaning in. Her were shining in barely contained excitement, their sienna coloration made ever warmer by the bright rays of gold that made up her hair.

"So what?" I replied, attempting to avoid the confrontation that I knew was coming anyway.

"Vivian!" She scowled, her grimace unaffecting her beauty, "Stop playing coy. That," she nods her head towards the stage, "That was was hot. Your performance was waaaay too hot to pretend to play an innocent bystander. And we both know it, so please quick the the bull shit before it starts." A shake of her head and raised hand caused for my mouth close just as quickly as it had opened. "Did you even get a name?" I shook my head no. After the song had ended I had turned to find him gone, yet was able to catch a quick glance of his figure before he left the bar. "Who was he?" She shook her unanswered inquiry. "Goodness, he was…" She paused seemingly searching for the right words to use, "Exotic, almost… did he look a little feral to you, a little wild?," before I could respond she continued uninterrupted. "Goodness, what was his name? It's really bothering me that that we don't know. Damn," she says, "And you were so close to getting laid," she mused before taking a drink from her new cup of water.

"Jonathan. My name's Jonathan." _Shit,_ I thought, _he must have heard our conversation._ I caught Fiona's slight open mouthed stare before I turned to find her leaning against the counter of the bar watching my reactions with his arms crossed and face plastered with an dangerous, wild smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Introductions

"Well, Jonathan, did you know that it's rude to sneak up on a girl?" I placed my hands on my hips, making a show to being irritated and bitchy to cover how much he had caught me off guard.

"Did you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?" He challenged, arms crossed. Then he stepped forward, getting into my face, making me instinctual back up against the counter. I looked up into his eyes like a cornered prey, noticing specks of a hazel brown amongst the green that I was never able to catch before. In the mists of their beauty there seemed to be a darkness swirling in them; it seemed to scream danger yet invite me in all at the same time. My eyes moved to the golden bronze halo shrouding his head. His short, dirty blond hair looked soft and slightly shimmered in the lighting, curls mimicking miniature waves. Unwillingly and not of mine own will, my eyes happened to glance down at his lips which had curved up into a smirk. My eyes raised to meet his again seeing his amusement and the look he gave, daring me to kiss him.

He leaned in closer, his body pressing against mine and his eyes mischievous. "Like what you see?" He teased, his velvety low voice causing me to shiver. I felt his minty breath brush against my lips, muscles rubbing against me through our clothing, and I felt my breath come out a little bit faster. "Because," he continued, "I certainly do," and with that he smiled fully, displaying his white teeth, canines slightly pointed. It was almost animalistic, it's savageness apparent. It caused for my heart to sped up a little bit faster, thumping irregularity, and seeing him this close, lips almost touching, bodies plastered together proved to be too much for me to take in all at once.

"Let me go," I whispered, going against what my body so obviously wanted. _Fuck me, damn it, I want him but I can't,_ I thought, _not like this._

"What?" He said in response, shock apparent on his face, but only for a moment, before being masked with determination. "Don't lie to yourself sweetheart," He leaned in so that his lips brushed against the shell of my ear, breath hot against it, "I'm sure we both know that we'd much rather do some exploring," His hands moved to rest on the counter behind me blocking any escape I could have made, his body pressed further against me, causing for me to stifle a moan, "Together, " He ended lips lightly running along my cheeks.

"Get off of me," I whispered. "Please," I said moving my head timidly to look him in the eyes, notifying him both of my seriousness and building desire. He stood there for a long moment, eyes searching mine as one hand run its fingers gently along my arm, raising goosebumps in its wake.

"Did you hear her? She said get the fuck out of her face, asshole." Fiona's stern, low voice came, snapping me out of whatever spell he had entranced me in.

"And who are you?" He inquired, turning his head slightly to look down at Fiona who had her hands placed on both hips in a challenging pose.

"It doesn't matter who I am," she replied angrily, "But what does matter is that this hot black chick," She paused to wink at me, causing for him to sift his eyes to me before settling on Fiona again. I inwardly cringed. _I fucking love Fiona but some of the shit she says comes out during the wrong fucking time,_ "Just told you to get the fuck off her."

"I don't remember her using the 'fucking,' though I do think she would to partake in the action," He countered. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment and humiliation. _Way to rub it in,_ I thought.

Fiona's face became flushed with her angry. Her eyebrows pulled together and her lips pressed together to mimic a straight line. "She said, 'Get off of me.' So that means that you need to get the _hell_ off of her." In her fury she appeared as an avenging angel, hair resembling sun rays spun into silk, lips bold against her creamy skin. Usually she tended to get what she wanted when she asked something of a guy, but he, _Jonathan,_ had _defied_ her, looked at her as if she was below him, and for someone who was used to having guys throw themselves her way, his defiance, in itself, seemed to infuriate her on a whole other level.

"What's going on here?" I head turned behind me to see the bartender from earlier that night. The cute one with the blond… _What the hell is up with all these blondes? I feel like a lone rider being the only brunette..._ I shook off the thought. It was throwing me off focus.

Fiona, quickly took advantage of the situation walking over to the cute blonde, putting on her best pouting face. "My best friend, the hot black chick you see right there," I inwardly cringed again, "Told that man named Jonathan to let her go," She spared me a glance, sienna eyes wide, showing her concern before she turned back to bartender, "And he wouldn't listen. I tried to tell him to do the same, but," She paused looking down at the counter, "He wouldn't listen," She said before looking up to catch the bartender's eyes. His face looked to be star struck, eyes rounded from her beauty and undivided attention. "Could you help me?" She all but whispered. "He won't listen to me but," Her hands reached over the counter to fixed his slightly raised collar, "Perhaps," she moved a finger to tilt his head up from looking down at his collar to look her in the eyes, "Maybe you could do something about it?" She all but whispered. You could see him swallow the lump in his throat before he realized what she wanted and took action.

"Yes. Yes. Of course." He responded. "Hey Bill! Ay, Bill get your red-headed ass over here," he shouted to a security guard standing near the door. Bill walked towards us, eyes immediately locking on Fiona.

"What seems to be the problem, Jeffrey?" He asked, still leering at the blonde beauty.

"This son-of-a-bitch," He said importantly while raising a hand to point in the direction where Jonathan still held me in a very compromising position. "He won't that chick go, who happens to be the best friend of this one." He nodded his head in Fiona's direction. "And they both told him to get the fuck out of here," He added for extra emphasis, "But he apparently made it clear..."

"Apparently?" Fiona interrupts, "If you're stating the facts get them right," With that she turned her heel on the bartender and faced Bill. You could see the devastation at the lost of Fiona's approval on the bartender's face. "There was no apparently about it, he did not listen for one. And two, he refuses to acknowledge anyone else's wishes outside of his own."

"All right, all right" Bill interjected, "I'll handle it Miss." With that he raised his head arrogantly, no doubt trying to impress her with his manliness, as he walked over to where Jonathan and I stood not too far away.

"Sir," Bill began.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jonathan questioned in a low, ominous tone, eyes focused on his fingers that still traced the skin of my arms.

"I'm going to have to ask you leave now. It seems as if you're causing a bit of trouble."

The look on that crossed Jonathan's face frightened me. His chest rumbled against me in what? A growl? With a sneer he turned and I saw the once arrogant Bill almost shit his pants in the midst of Jonathan's anger. I saw Jonathan look at Fiona for just a moment and her face paled at the sight of his, hands clasping at the counter behind her, yet she put on a face of bravery, whether for her sake or mine I could not tell. Out of the my eye I saw the bartender, Jeffrey, take a few back behind the counter.

"Oh Shit…" He mumbled.

Jonathan took a menacing step towards Bill and I rushed forward to take action and grabbed his arm.

"Please!" I gasped. "Don't hurt him! He's just doing his job." Jonathan tilted his head glancing back at me from the corner of his eye before momentarily dropping his glance to where I had grabbed him. "Sorry," I mumbled immediating dropping it and taking a quick step back. Fiona had snapped out of her temporary shock and rushed to my side, grabbing an arm. Jonathan moved his glance from me back to Bill. I heard him sigh, and then saw him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Move." He addressed Bill.

"What?" Came Bill's confused response.

The irritation was apparent in Jonathan's voice. "I said move the fuck out of my way. I'm leaving." And with that he bulldozed past a stunned Bill, colliding shoulders with him before making his way towards the exit and striding out the door. For a long moment no one said a word. Not me, not Fiona, not Bill, not Jeffrey.

"Well," Came Fiona's shaky voice. "That was definitely interesting, if nothing else," She said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Opting for privacy she grabbed my arm and pulled me away to a lone corner, but not before thanking Jeffrey and Bill who were still in shock from the encounter.

"You okay?" She inquired in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied brushing off the attention.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I responded looking her in the eyes and giving her a timid smile. "I'm good."

"Well," she mused, ruffling my hair, "You almost got laid." We looked each other in the eyes before bursting into giggles.

"Of course only you would say something like that right now." I told her with a roll of my eyes.

"Only me," She smiled. "I love you, Viv," She confessed ambushing me with a hug. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Viv." I sighed hugging her back. She was the first to pull back.

"Goodness, what an asshole. I mean he was hot and all and seemed really into you but he was too… possessive for me. I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you either but I'm not complaining."

She rolled her eyes. "You know they say jealousy is an ugly thing"

"And they say one's pride and ego has been the downfall of many," I countered, giving her the look.

"Jealous bitch," She mumbled.

"Stuck up, hoe" I shot back. We looked each other in the eyes again, dark brown clashing with a lighter sienna before our stand off gave into mirth and we laughed off our mini standoff.

"Well, the night's not ruined just yet," Fiona began and then sighed, "Wanna just go home and get out of these clothes? Maybe just watch a movie?"

"Captain America?"

"Deal," She said with a beatific smile. "Meet me outside, ok? I'll go get the car and pull pull it around front." And before I could respond she was off, smoothly moving through the dancing crowd, making her way out the door. With a sigh I followed in her direction.

Once outside the cold air assaulted me with it's chilling breeze, causing for me to shiver uncontrollably. Yet the air was crisp, and a crescent was shining above in a clear night while the stars shone bright, oblivious to the toils of the earth below.

Tearing my eyes from the sky I made to walk to corner store I spotted across the street. Walking with my head down, oblivious to my surroundings, I found myself being brutally yanked into an alleyway. A large hand covered my mouth, unabling my ability to scream, as tears burned my eyes. _Shit!_ I mentally screamed. _Fuck! Somebody, anybody, help me,_ was my last thought before being abruptly being pushed against an alleyway wall to find myself greeted with very, very vibrant green irises with specks of hazel.

"Jonathan." I breathe to my relief and shock.

"Miss me," He replied with a smirk. "You know, I was thinking, I never actually got the chance to taste those luscious lips of yours."

It was at that moment that the actual situation hit me. "You… you, asshole!" Came my rising voice. "I...I… was terrified because of you, I thought I was going to be brutally murdered or something!"

"And soon we'll see what else you'll be feeling or thinking because of me," He responded with that dangerous look of his.

"What is that supposed to mean…" But before I could finish I was rendered utterly speechly into a stupor as he leaned in for a kiss.

A/N: Did this chapter seem a little bit fast or was it paced right?


	5. Chapter 5

The Kiss

His lips stopped an inch from mine, teasing, his hot breath promising of the intimacy soon to come. "You know what I think?" He started, his deep voice serving to be just as much as an aphrodisiac as his body as he stepped closer to trap my own against his.

"That you need to get the fuck off of me? Because that's what I think," I challenged, looking him in the eyes. I couldn't help but want to play hard to get despite the fact that I wanted him just as much as he seemed to want me. I just hated how much he had managed to catch me so off guard, making me act scantily and star stuck like some dumb fool from a TV show. So ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I defiantly looked him in the eyes before continuing, "You would think that you could take a hint after what just happened in the bar," I said slyly before tilting my head to the side, still watching his green eyes, "I guess some people just can't tell when they're unwanted," I finished in a tone that unmistakably represented pity.

For a moment it was silent. It was silent, and dark, the only light source coming from a single bulb to our left as we stood outside of the white halo it created amongst the darkness of the alleyway. But the silence was torn apart by a sound I felt before I heard. My body stood still, in shock from the vibrations erupting from his chest, his teeth flashing, and his eyes... they, they almost seemed to take on a fluorescent green hue, glowing like a beacon in the dark. "If you really think so," He spat out, lips curling upward, "Maybe we should test out our theories to see which one of us is right." And with a brutal force he lips crushed against my own. And for a second, I couldn't breath from the shock, my body, seemingly knowing what the hell it was doing, took action of its own accord. My heart sped up and the butterflies seemed to dissolve into something else… something hotter as my stomach clenched hard. He pulled back for a moment, studying my face, and I tried in vain to steady my breathing, trying to cover up how much his presence and body was affecting me. Seeing my efforts he narrowed his eyes, apparently planning to up his game. He leaned in to nibble on my bottom lip, but I denied him entrance giving him a stern look once he pulled up again.

"Open your mouth." He demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"How dare you try to tell me what..." But he interrupted me by smoothly sliding his tongue in my mouth and in that moment I couldn't help but to feel encompassed by all of him. I had tried to push his tongue out with my own in a vain attempt to obtain control of the situation but with our tongues sliding against each other he managed to make his invasion of my mouth feel erotic and hot. No more than I a minute later I gave up, my compliance causing for him to once again pull back only to begin silently placing hot kisses along jawline as my breath came out in unsteady, shaky gasps. I felt his soft lips to continue down to my neck, his hair rubbing against my skin like silk. I couldn't help it: I moaned. It was low and throaty as my hands had shot up to grasp his head, trying to pull him closer into me. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my neck as he brought his lips up to brush against my ear.

"'I guess some people just can't tell when they're unwanted'" He whispered mimicking my earlier words, before, to my distress, gently untangling himself from me. And to my further disbelief, he began backing away from me before turning around, smirk playing along his lips.

"What?" I said gently, staring at him, not fully comprehending what exactly was happening. _Why is he…? But I thought he wanted me…_

Hearing my mono-word response he turned around and smiled his signature predatory look causing for my heart to do an unwanted flip.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, angry, not sure about what the hell he was up to. "How the hell are you just gonna sabotage me, and do… do… that stuff to me..." I stuttered out, lost for words, trying not to convey how hot he had just made me feel.

"You mean the kissing," He questioned amusement coming through his deep voice.

"Yes, fine, the kissing," I relented, "But that doesn't change the point, that you just stopped for no reason, I mean not that I liked it or anything, I just…" I paused struggling, at a lost for words, again.

"I thought you didn't want it. I took a hint." He paused letting the words sink in before continuing, "And by the way, your moan told me _everything_ I needed to know." With that last response he turned around and made his way towards the alleyway opening, leaving me shocked, with my eyes wide opened. My shock soon gave over to the anger at being used for amusement and at my own stupidity as I strode forward to follow, intending to give him a piece of my mind. Coming out of the alleyway, my eyes adjusted to the lights of the stores surrounding me as I tried to look for him. But he was gone, and before I could even try to fathom how he had managed to disappear so fast a black Fiat with red and white accents pulled up next to me before it's window rolled down.

"Hey, Vivian," Fiona's voice came, "Get your ass in here, we're leaving." With a roll of my eyes I complied with her wishes. For a moment in the car it was silent as I settled in. "What took you so long?" She inquired. "When I didn't see you I had thought that you had went to go take a quick shit or something. Or that that one creep had kidnapped you. What was his name again? Jonathan?"

I pulled down the passenger tab to fix my hair in the mirror. "I told you I didn't want to come here," I answered both avoiding and ignoring her question. I made a quick executive decision to not tell Vivian what had transpired in the alleyway but, instead, took up her offered explanation. "Yes, I took a shit." I told her. Her lips transformed into a smile.

"Well next time shit faster." She said, amused.

"Goodness, it feels so good to be home. And damn it's been a long night. My feet were just killing me," Fiona started right as we got through our front door.

"Tell me about," I responded, copying her, "It's been a long ass night." We shared a little apartment together, nothing special, just a simple space with a small living room, two bedrooms, a single kitchen, and a single bathroom. How Fiona and I managed to get all of our crap in here and somehow, magically, make it look decent will forever be a mystery to us. Sighing I followed Fiona's lead and plopped down on the couch. We sat quiet and comfortably for a few moments as Fiona flipped through our cable to find something good. "We should change into our PJs," I suggested, breaking the silence.

"But I don't wanna get up…" Fiona moaned. With a roll of my eyes I had stood up and took her hand, using my strength to pull her up off of the couch.

"Yeah, well, I wanna get out of these clothes." Fiona's only response was to sit back down, and to look up at me defiantly. Feeling myself getting irritated and a desire to be petty building up within me, I snapped, "Well, fine, then no movie night. I'm going to bed," Without missing a beat I walked towards my room waiting for the inevitable 'fine' to be heard.

"Fine," She relented with a long drawn out irritated sigh causing for my lips to shape into a smile. "Help me up," She demanded.

"I already did," Came my smart ass answer as I turned around, "You ran out of freebies. That was it."

"Bitch," I heard her mumble and I didn't even bother to hide my laugh as I made my way into my room.

Back on the couch we sat there, bored, because we couldn't watch Captain America on On Demand because we didn't want to pay for it. The only light source came from the television and the various images that had flashed across it, bringing a world of color to an otherwise very dark room. Fiona had finally settled on MTV, and moved to lay her head down on my lap, which was covered with a blanket.

"I'm really sorry about how tonight turned out, love. I just wanted…," She sighed, "I just wanted to see you have some fun. You're just so busy all the time working, running errands, and keeping me in check," She chuckled lightly and then sighed, again, "I wanted just you to let loose a little bit because you're so fun, you're such a fun person to be with, Vivian, I mean that's why we became best friends in the first place; I just wanted you to feel what it was like to just focus on you and how you're feeling again, not what everyone else wants." She moved her eyes to catch mine, hair splayed across my lap like a golden halo. Without the red lipstick covering it, one could see the pastel pink hue of her lips which were, at the moment, pursed together into a slight pout. Her eyes seemed to shine through the dark with an unsaid emotion causing for a slight lump to form in my throat at her sincerity.

"Love," I said, trying to swallow a bit of the emotion, "You're so sweet." I finished, toying with the hair strands of sunshine that glowed softly around her head in the dark, feeling its soft silkiness between my fingers. Fiona slowly turned over to rest her head on her hands, eyes shifted upward to still hold my own as my fingers began to run through her hair, starting from the scalp all the way to the ends, and then repeating.

With the slight pout still in her face she continued, "I wish you could've gotten laid."

My body shook with a bubbly laughter as I countered her response, amused, "Why the hell are you so obsessed with my sex life? Can't you just focus on your own?" She gave a small smile at my amusement and a slight chuckle before continuing.

"It's my job to be obsessed with everything about you. I'm your best friend," She said playfully, "And we both know that you would have had a lot more fun if you had gotten laid…" She trailed off, suggestively, eyebrows lifting up at me.

"Well, maybe you should have just gotten laid for me," I reasoned. "I'm sure your efforts would have been much more… _rewarding_ if you did."

"I already get laid. You on the other hand… seem to be having problems finding a partner. Which I can kinda understand from a male's perspective"

"Bitch!" My mouth had dropped open in disbelief, "I can get anyone I want. Just because I don't readily spread my legs..." I gave her pointed look to which she rolled her eyes.

"I don't readily spread my legs, we both know how picky I am especially when it comes to guys..."

"Me not getting laid still doesn't mean that I possess an inability to get laid." I said, bulldozing over her rantings.

"Whatever," She inserted in with an eyeroll. "But we both know how much you love hearing about my aftermath sex stories…"

I chuckled, "Like that one time with Stephan."

She smirked, eyes slanting to look seductive as she gave a little chuckle and flipped hair out of her face. "Yeah," She breathed a little breathily, "He was definitely something," She added another a little chuckle as she tilted her head down to trace lines on the cover that was splayed across my lap, smirk still playing along the edges of her pink lips.

My eyes rolled in a show of disguise, but in truth I was jealous. "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's stop thinking about it: I don't want you to get all hot and bothered while you're still laying on me."

"Don't worry," Fiona reassured me, looking at my torso up and down, "You're not my type," She stated in a dismissive tone.

"Well fuck you too then." I began to lightly push her off of me, grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to make her fall off of the couch. She laughed prettily and wrapped her arms around my torso sending a message that if she went down she was taking my ass down with her.

"You're a pain in the ass, did you know that?" I inquired at her in exasperation.

"Yes, but you still love me," She sent back at me with a little pout forming on her lips.

"Yes, I love your troublesome ass," I sighed, relenting to the admission.

"I love you too," She said with a heartwarming smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her, sharing a tender best friend moment. And with her arms still wrapped around my torso she laid her head down on my lap before we turned to watch the TV. Soon the images playing before our eyes gave away to images playing underneath them in our dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Take Out

"Hey Vivian," My boss, Mr. Flint, had called to me stopping me in my tracks. "This is really big, we both know how big this is, and I'm not saying that I don't trust you or anything but make sure that you don't fuck this one up. You've been doing pretty good so far, so let's keep up the good work champ," Flint had walked up to me and delivered a hard clap on my shoulder.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I won't disappoint you, Flint."

"Good," He said, before furrowing his eyebrows after getting a real good look at me. "Is that really what you're wearing? God, we should have gotten you a another uniform for this."

"What wrong with this?" I asked. I looked down refresh my memory on what I was exactly wearing. It was a long, dusted pink chiffon dress, the front cut into a V-neck held up by spaghetti straps, soft material clinging to my torso like a second skin before loosing into a flowing skirt from waist down. "It'll work," I told him as I looked up. "I mean, I am only doing it this once, everyone else after me will be in uniform." I sent him a grammy award winning smile with my full lips slightly glossed, and my dress accented baby pink teardrop, crystal earrings dangling from my ears. In my nervousness at wanting to receive his approval, my fingers went to the single stoned, heart-shaped necklace that hung from my throat. It flashed a dark red in the light, garnet standing noticeably out against the light, soft pastels colors I wore that day.

"I suppose it will have to do," He replied, relenting, before backing away and awkwardly walking off. I shook my head with smile: for a guy who could be so cocky and full of himself at times, Mr. Flint had more than his fair share of awkward moments.

I sighed, walking into the kitchen to pick up the order I needed. "Hey, Jared," I called out to a man with tufts of unruly black hair sticking out from underneath his kitchen hat.

"Busy." He called back without turning around. With a fake scowl implanted on my face I had begun to walk in his direction. I tried to hurry along as fast as I could without getting caught up in anyone's way, which can be difficult in a busy kitchen. Fires burned bright from underneath saute pans filled with meats, vegetables, and/or other various foods. Steam rose from pots of boiling water, bubbling loudly, making its voice heard amongst various other sounds of the kitchen. Ovens opened, and warning calls of 'Knife,' to indicated those walking with knives in their hands, kept everyone alert and on their feet. To be slow was to be a burden so I hurried along to wear Jared stood, careful not to scare him. Normally, I would take no such precaution and would, indeed, strive to frighten him, however, as I peered over his shoulder from behind I saw my suspicions affirmed. He held his signature 8-inch chef's knife in his hand. And I, knowing Jared, knew he liked to keep his kitchen knives like mine: sharpened to the point of where if the edge of the knife were to run lightly along say a folded, stiff paper towel it would easily slice through it with no effort what-so-ever. The last thing I wanted was for Jared to cut his finger or hand off or something because I scared him at the wrong time. Man, I could already see the headlines. " _Newly Appointed Assistant Manager Scares Young Chef Into Accidentally Chopping Off His Finger." Maybe that's a little too long,_ I mused. " _Assistant Manager Gets Chef's Finger Chopped Off." That probably more accurate._ I shook off my messed up thoughts, turning my full attention to Jared.

"Jared." I called to him over his shoulder.

"I fucking told you I was busy. Just wait a fucking second, damn. No one's gonna get any work if whoever the hell you are keeps bothering people." He paused in his rant, back still turned to me. "Who the fuck even are you?" He inquired finishing his last cut to the cantaloupe he was delicately slicing before he placed down his knife, and _finally_ , turned around to face me.

"Your Manager." His eyes widened to find me standing there with a reprimanding glare directioned his way, my hands placed on both hips with one hand clutching papers, eyebrows lifted up slightly, silently questioning his attitude. Jared was in momentary shock, mouth dropped open, eyes popping out almost like a fish. His once very round and chubby faced was slimed down with the maturity and age of a twenty-something-year-old. His dark hair stood out from various places underneath his cap remaining an untamed challenge. The whole thing was pretty comical and it took a lot of a self control to maintain a straight face to continue downgrading him with a look. Snickers were heard all around the kitchen at Jared's peril as the kitchen work progressed and continued.

"That's what you deserve for being a pain in the ass tonight, Jared," Came Lorraine voice, who my eyes found to be looking amused. It wasn't as if Jared was unloved, it was more of just that sometimes he got a little heated and short tempered when things got busy, stress fraying his nerves. When he was like this it was irritating. But normally he was a chill, pretty entertaining kind of guy.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Viv!" He apologized. My eyebrows were still raised at him. At moments like these I had wished that I knew how to cock a single eyebrow. _It'd be kind of cool._

"I would hug you," Jared continued, "But… cross contamination is a real thing and who knows where you've been…"

"Are you implying that your Manager's dirty? Are you saying that I'm not clean Jared?" I was just messing with him, couldn't help it. I knew the rules regarding cooking in restaurants, he couldn't hug me because I could possibly be bringing in gross germs from the outside world with me, and if we hugged, the germs could possibly get on him, and with him making people's food...

"You're literally making it worst," Lorraine shouted in our direction.

"Bitch you is not helping," He shouted back mimicking her voice. I couldn't hold back my dam of mirth any longer: I laughed a good hearty laugh and Jared cracked a smile. "See? I knew I could make you laugh," He informed me, using a single finger to tilt my chin up to look him in the face.

"Bio-contamination." He had touched my face and since I, or anyone really, could be possibly be carrying something that could potentially be harmful or making others sick it would not be safe for him continue to touch foods without washing his hands.

"Fuck!" He mumbled. "Gosh, damn it!" With that he shouldered past me, not too roughly, to make his way to the sink.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" I called to his back, laughing, and with an eyeroll I followed behind him, practically speed-walking to keep my short legs up with his long ones.

"Where's that meal you were supposed to have ready by now?"

"So this isn't just you deciding to visit a friend? Damn, for a moment I was actually touched. By the way, I know I say this a lot, but I love your glasses. They look really good on you."

"Thank you, but that's besides the point." I gave him an expecting look causing for him to sigh.

"Here follow me, I'll get it for you." After drying his hands with a paper towel he stalked back to where was he stationed before. He grabbed two thick paper containers filled with food and offered them to me.

"Do we a bag? Is there a bag?" I asked him, looking around.

"Nope."

"Damn, they're gonna we're cheap."

"I thought the point of business was to buy cheap and sell high."

My scolding eyes told him what I thought about his smart ass mouth. "One day you're gonna have to watch that mouth of yours, Jare"

"Well," He began with his head down, "It's a good thing you love me enough to keep me around." He peered at me from underneath his lashes.

"And Steve. Don't forget Steve Flint."

"Damn," He said, laughing, "Way to ruin the moment."

"Consider it my job as a Manager."

"You know you forgot the 'Assistant' part, thrice now," He stated with a slight twinkle of amusement in his baby blue eyes. My look told him how much I gave a damn.

"Just shut up and give me the fricking food." I smiled at him in mirth, as I yanked the takeout containers from his hands. I turned and then paused. My head moved to look back at him to find him still looking at me in amusement. "Just so you know... it was for your benefit. Your ass needs to be knocked down a knock. Consider it my words of advice for the month." And with that I walked on but not before I saw his body begin to shake with a hearty dose of laughter before he, himself, turned around and continued working.

Our restaurant had began to offer delivery service options, which was big since it could get us a lot of business. I was appointed the first to try it out, see how it goes, so I as I walked out the back door of the kitchen I made my way to the small SUV labeled _Octavian's_. For a moment on my way there I looked up to see a luminesce white, radiantly shining in the night, drawing attention to itself among the half seen stars. _Huh, a full moon._ It was partially cloudy; the clouds carelessly floating around, some covering the moon, others dense in some areas, and then smaller in others. _Beautiful,_ I thought before bringing my eyes around to once again be fixated on restaurant's new used car.

Once the food was situated in the passenger seat and I had to radio on, I put in the home address for the caller. _Strange,_ I thought. The address read:

132 Rock Dr.,

The Eastern Woods Estate

 _Well, this has to be a first._ Everyone in city knew of The Eastern Woods Estate, they were private, exclusive, and unpredictably mysterious. I could remember a time when a rich family had attempted to move into the Estate, but to their astonishment, and probably for the first times in their lives, they were turned down; yet another time, there was a more-than-rough-for-wear-mother with a few kids, who didn't seem have much, yet was were regardlessly welcomed into the community anyway. _Strange place._ It was beautiful from what you could see outside of the large black estate gates, with a private forest extending for miles behind it, seemingly going on forever, but it was more of an unwelcoming beauty, the kind that taunted you, but at the same time kept you wary enough to stay away. _RRRRRrrrrrr….._ went the engine before it lowered into a purr as I then shifted the gear to begin driving towards whatever the hell awaited me at The Eastern Woods Estate. I pulled up to the driveway in what seemed to be the dead of the night. _Damn,_ I thought, _this place_ is _kind of creepy._ Despite the little shivers going up my back I drove up the fancy driveway to the gate. I pressed a button to speak into an intercom that was placed just on the other side of the black gates.

"Hello?" I was greeted with silence but I took it as a sign to continue speaking anyway. "Um, yeah, so I'm from _Octavian's_ and I'm here to deliver two orders of food." The other side remained silent and I was five seconds from backing up and leaving before the intercom voice came on.

"You said you came with food, right?" Came the voice of a young man probably in his twenties.

"Yeah, ya...ya...ya… yes." I said uneasily, correcting myself.

"Alright… well come in. But hurry up." He rushed. "We don't have all night." With that last response the gates opened allowing for me to be the first I knew of to drive up into the infamous Eastern Woods Estate.


End file.
